


One

by TheFeistyRogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Marauders' Era, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue
Summary: Upon turning seventeen, Sirius can't feel his soulmate. That doesn't mean his soulmate's not alive, just that they're not yet seventeen themselves. He's happy to wait. After all, he's got the Marauders to keep him company while he does.





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!AU - you feel everything your soulmate feels

 

_Sirius Black ~ 3rd November 1976_

Sirius awoke to three curious faces hovering over him. He jerked back into his pillows with a high pitch yelp.

"What!" he cried.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" his three dorm mates and so called best friends hollered.

"Gah." Sirius rubbed his eyes. He hated mornings, even if today was rather a special one.

"How does it  _feel_  to be seventeen?" James asked. His eyes twinkled.

"Yeah, do tell," Peter piped up.

Remus was silent, but Sirius could see the burning curiosity in his gaze. He tilted his head and tried to  _feel_.

After a few seconds Sirius grimaced. "Nothing."

Muttered exclamations of dismay and long sighs greeted him.

"Boring!" James announced. "First one of the group to have a birthday and you don't even sense your soulmate. Ha, what good are you?"

"Oi! I know you find me intriguing!" Sirius muttered. He reached under his pillow for his wand and hexed James' hair green. "None of that now!"

Remus was howling with laughter as James clutched at his head, staring at the ends of his hair in horror.

"Oh, you fiend!" James said, turning on him with a wicked grin. "Birthday boy or not, I'll get you for that."

And unfortunately for Sirius, he did.

* * *

_Remus Lupin ~ 10th March 1977_

Remus woke before the rest of the boys could, determined to not be facing his own humiliating wake up upon his birthday. He was dressed and sitting on his bed as they began to stir… and that was when he felt it.

It was curious combination of sleepiness, arousal, and then sudden, unbridled excitement. Seconds later, Sirius threw himself out of his bed and landed upon the floor, tangled up in the sheets as he was.

"Remus, Remus!" he cried, wriggling free. Peter and James woke promptly after that, yawning and staring at the two of them in confusion.

Remus was speechless for a long moment. "Siri?" he asked, prodding his fingers into his torso and finding unexpected bruises.

"Merlin's saggy balls!" he hissed. His left arm and ribs were all sore - exactly along the side where Sirius would have landed if he'd fallen out of bed.

"Padfoot, are you - are we?"

Finally, Sirius had managed to get to his feet. He threw himself at Remus and they didn't so much as start kissing as they become one entity in two bodies. Remus could hear the way that Sirius' heart raced, feel the way his cock ached, and he could sense the building, all consuming inferno of love and want and affection than burned inside his soul.

"We'll just, uh, go then, chaps, shall we?" James said, his voice laced with amusement even as Peter stuttered over similar a sentence.

Remus didn't know how much time had passed, but by the time he surfaced from exploring every inch of Sirius' body, they were long gone and the sun was high in the sky.

Sirius lay on his back, panting. "Wow," he said.

Remus couldn't help but blushing, rolling onto his soulmate to pin him to the bed.

"Hello," he said, for lack of anything else to say.

Sirius, his eyes gleaming, threw his head back and laughed. Remus couldn't help but laugh with him, joy spreading through him from the tips of his fingers all the way down to his toes.

* * *

_James Potter ~ 27th March 1960_

James awoke to the extraordinary sensation of being both claimed and also performing the act of claiming. It was barely past midnight and he was alone and wearing pyjamas under the duvet...

"What the fuck!" Sirius bellowed. He fell out of Remus' bed. He was very, very naked. The nighttime air of the castle was cool on his skin and the stone floor even colder.

James' jaw dropped. He knew that - how Sirius felt - because he could feel it.

"Get your bits covered, Pads, it's bloody freezing," Remus grumbled.

"Moony!" Sirius snapped.

"Oh," Remus said just a heartbeat later. He poked his head out from behind the drapes on his bed. "Er, hello, James."

"Hello," James said instinctively. He berated himself for sounding like an idiot and was warmed by the reassurances he  _felt._

"What's going on?" Peter said, followed by the sound of bedsheets rustling.

A panicked expression crossed Sirius' face, but it was too late. Peter peered out at them, then shrieked.

"Not again!" he bemoaned.

"Again?" James said, then moments later  _knew_  that Peter had caught Remus and Sirius in the act several times. "Really?"

"You're totally oblivious," Sirius said with a shrug. "Look, Peter… you may want to sleep on the sofa tonight."

"Why?" growled Peter.

"Er," James said. He began shuffling off the bed toward his soulmates. Despite the circumstances they were both still somewhat eager, so to speak, and now so was James.

Peter looked between the three of them and then threw his hands into the air.

"Really?" Peter said and huffed. "Why is this my life?" He stormed from the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

James grinned, starting forward, before frowning at the size of Remus' bed. As one, they all moved clear from Sirius and James' beds, thoughts passing between them as if they were a single entity. James and Sirius raised their wands, the beds jumping together and Transfiguring into a king sized bed that would fit them all.

Jumping onto the covers, James began to strip. "I've got seventeen days worth of catching up to do… come on then!"

Remus immediately climbed onto the bed behind him, dipping down to capture James' mouth in a kiss.

"You are a sight for sore eyes," Sirius said, watching from the foot of the bed, and James could  _feel_  the satisfaction that Sirius was exuding. James laid back, resting a hand behind his head, and crooked a finger at the other man. Lazy arousal pulsed through Remus and all three of them shivered simultaneously.

"Soulmates," Remus said, his golden eyes glowing. Sirius moved quickly, throwing himself onto them so that they were all piled together, sensations from one blending into the other. James gasped at every touch, lost his breath at every kiss, and sighed at each sweet whisper of affection.

"I love you," he said, or Remus said, or Sirius said, but it didn't matter because they were together, soulmates; one.


End file.
